


come home, black sheep.

by antfrost



Category: Dream SMP RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abandonment, Anger, Angst, Betrayal, Childhood Friends, Dream SMP War, Emotional Hurt, Floris | Fundy Angst, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Inspired by Music, Lack of Communication, Loneliness, Minecraft IRL, No Dialogue, Not Beta Read, Not RPF, One Shot, POV Floris | Fundy, POV Third Person Limited, Short, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics, Song: Black Sheep (Metric), Songfic, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor Eret (Video Blogging RPF), War, i didnt proofread this at all because i kind of just wanted to write exactly my ideas, idk - Freeform, this is so sad 100 likes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antfrost/pseuds/antfrost
Summary: hello again, friend of a friend, i knew you when...our common goal was waiting for the world to end.
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 123





	come home, black sheep.

> _Hello again, friend of a friend, I knew you when_
> 
> _Our common goal was waiting for the world to end_

Fundy met Eret when he was very young. He can hardly remember a time in his life where he didn’t know them. Eret was a strange person, Fundy thought. They love to talk of things he had never given much thought to. He thinks that perhaps, that’s part of what drew him to them.

Fundy liked Eret because they made him think. Eret told him to keep an open mind, to consider all the possibilities. To look before you leap, if you will. The lesson has lived with him since, yet he’s started to realize that perhaps he didn’t really listen.

> _Now that the truth is just a rule that you can bend_
> 
> _You crack the whip, shapeshift and trick the past again_

Fundy didn’t expect Eret to betray L’Manberg. It sickened him to his stomach to think about it. The friend he had known for years, and trusted with his life, turned their back on him and their home. He didn’t quite know how he should react.

He wonders what led to this. He wonders if he could have prevented this somehow. He wonders about a lot of things. His mind can never really seem to stop.

Eret’s words still ring in his head, piercing him right in the heart.

It was never meant to be.

> _Send you my love on a wire_
> 
> _Lift you up every time_
> 
> _Everyone, pulls away, from you_

Fundy wishes he could bring himself to say something to them, but he can’t. He thinks that the pain of seeing them again would kill him.

It was never meant to be, after all.

Something in his head won’t let go of the idea that somehow, he caused this.

He holds on to that thought, and sits alone in the silence.


End file.
